


METANOIA

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: m e t a n o i a[meh-ta-noy-ah] • greek(n.) the journey of changing one’s mind, heart, self or way of life; spiritual conversion.MANHATTAN, NEW YORK, 2120.An AU fic where Castiel and Dean live in a thousand-story tower in 2120.(THIS AU IS BASED ON THE BOOK "THE THOUSANDTH FLOOR")
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	METANOIA

**Author's Note:**

> e c c e d e n t e s i a s t  
> [ex-ee-den-tee-see-ast] • latin
> 
> (n.) someone who hides pain behind a smile.

Castiel Novak-Shurley dropped his gym bag on the floor as he discarded his shoes and neatly placed them on the shoe rack in the large modern foyer of his apartment on the 920th floor that he shared with his older brother Gabriel. He walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a premade smoothie from the fridge before he slid into a stool at the kitchen island.

“Heya, Cas, quick question,” Gabriel yelled as he made his way down the black spiral staircase in the centre of the living room. “Blue or a purple-red-ish theme?” Castiel adjusted his contacts to the flicker that Gabriel had sent him. He mumbled “yes” to open the message and two reference pictures popped up.

“Uhh, blue... Why?” Castiel asked.

“Just wanted to know what your opinion was,” Gabriel replied.

“You’re chatting shit. You never give a damn about my opinion,” Castiel said as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. 

“Yes, I do!” he replied defensively, “anyways, I’m throwing a party at mom and dad’s place,”

“No way mom’s letting you throw a party there,” Castiel snorted.

“Nah bro we’re fine. She’s at some fancy conference with dad in Germany or something. But you know, you should come, it’ll be fun. Plus, you never go out anymore and you’re all work and no play dude,”

Cas looked down at his half-finished smoothie, swirling the chunky green liquid around with his metal straw. “Gabe, you know I can’t go… after what I did,”

“Cassie,” Gabriel started, his expression softening, “it’s almost been two years. Please, just let yourself have some fun... Also, to make the offer more convincing, I won’t have random people over for the rest of the year, alright?. Please?” 

“Fine,” the thought of no random hookers at the apartment for the rest of the year was the only reason he was going.

“Yes! Don’t worry, I’ll set everything up and clean everything, just make sure to be there at 8,” Gabriel said enthusiastically as he headed out the door.

Cas scrolled through his feed using his contacts while he finished his smoothie. When he finally finished his smoothie, the empty cup automatically dispensed into a hidden trash-can embedded into the marble counters. He went back to the foyer to pick up his gym bag and he walked to the other end of the apartment where his room was. As soon as he entered his room, the room comps took his vitals and adjusted the temperature accordingly. He threw his dirty gym clothes into the hamper in the corner and walked into the bathroom to wash off all the sweat from his morning workout. As he stepped into the shower, he let the hot water trickle down his body and he started to cry. 

_ God damn it. _

_ DECEMBER 28TH, 2118 _

_ Alfie Novak-Shurley had been nagging Castiel about letting him go out to drive for the whole afternoon while their parents were out. “Come on, don’t be such a tightass! I’m a good driver, I promise!” Alfie said to Cas halfway out the door. _

_ “There’s a reason cars are illegal Alfie, they are too dangerous. Plus, mom will kill you if she finds out you’ve been out on joyrides,” Cas countered. _

_ “Please, I promise I won’t go crazy. I’ll go slowly and I will be back by 8,” Alfie replied. _

_ “OH MY GOD, FINE. But if you crash and die, it’s not my fault!” Castiel finally gave in. _

_ Alfie never came home that night. _

  
  


⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

༺═──────────────═༻

  
  


It was quickly 7:00 p.m. and Castiel still hadn’t gotten up from his bed. He had nothing to wear to Gabriel’s party. He trudged over to the mirror and displayed him in two different outfits. He chose the first one: A simple black button-up shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks with a designer belt to top it all off.  _ Alfie would’ve told me that I looked like I was going to a funeral. _ Cas smiled at the thought. He opened his closet to reveal an array of different watches, from vintage ones to the high-tech ones that could display holos to your contacts. He picked up a vintage Breguet Marine 5887 watch with a rose gold rim. It was a gift from his mother when he was accepted into Skyline Heritage University, one of the top schools in the world. Alfie had actually picked it out for him since he said that Castiel needed something in his closet that wasn’t black or a shade very close to black. He flattened his shirt out with his hands and sprayed a few spritzes of cologne to add the finishing touches and he was out the door.

His neighbourhood was pretty small since the Tower got more narrow at the upper levels. The interior of the Tower was designed to replicate the outside world so there were a lot of plants and trees. He called for a hover using his contacts and a few seconds later, a hover was approaching him.

“985th floor please, the Novak-Shurley residence,” he muttered to activate the voice control as he climbed into the small pod. The hover sped off, 985th floor. As the hover eventually slowed down to a halt, he stepped out and approached the front door of his childhood home. The retinal eye scanners scanned his eye and automatically unlocked the door for him. Inside, the lights were dimmed and set to a blue colour. There were maybe 10 people inside, if not less.

“You call this a party?” He asked with an amused look.

“Fuck off! It’s still pretty early, that’s why there’s no one here,” Gabriel smirked, “you can go do your own thing and wait for everyone to arrive.”

“Alright then,” he said as he walked toward the glass staircase that led up to the second floor. His older brothers always complained that the apartment looked like a museum but Castiel had always admired the sleek and refined design. His new apartment wasn’t nearly as nice as his childhood home here up on the 985th floor. But without Alfie, the place just felt empty; dead memories roaming the halls of the estate. He couldn’t stand living there after Alfie passed. Everything there reminded him of his younger brother. After many arguments, his mother Naomi finally agreed and bought an apartment on the 920th floor for Castiel and Gabriel to live in since she didn’t want him to live on his own especially in his mental state with all the guilt he was carrying around. Castiel, Alfie, and Gabriel’s rooms were on the second-floor while Mark, Michael, and his parents’ rooms were on the third floor. He slowly walked to the end of the hallway where his old room was but paused for a moment when he passed Alfie’s room. He sighed as he made his way to his room. Castiel’s old room was untouched and was the same as he left it. He sat on the edge of his bed and picked up his old tablet from high school that was sitting on the nightstand. He randomly scrolled through all the old photos and holos until he stumbled upon a particular holo of him and Alfie. They had been on a trip to the Bahamas and Castiel and Alfie were arguing about who got to sleep in the room with Naomi and Chuck. Castiel laughed softly and set the tablet down when he heard loud yelling from downstairs.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

༺═──────────────═༻

  
  


Castiel’s night mostly consisted of whisky, vodka, and more whisky. He wasn’t really partying, he was just taking advantage of the free booze and drinking until he couldn’t think about Alfie and didn’t hate himself anymore. He was definitely more than just tipsy but who the fuck cares? Right? Cas got up from his seat at the minibar and shuffled up the stairs to get to the balcony on the third floor. Since they were so high up, the whole balcony was encased in flexiglass to protect them from the strong winds but there were still artificial breezes and smells to replicate the feeling of being outside, so it was a lot better than the loud crowded room downstairs. Castiel stood by the ledge, a glass of whiskey in one hand, and his other hand in his pocket. 

“Hey,” a voice called out behind him, “sorry, I’ll go.” Cas turned to see an  _ extremely _ good looking guy in navy blue jeans and a black shirt with a dark green flannel with the sleeves rolled up over it. He had dirty blonde hair but he couldn’t really tell what colour his eyes were in the dark.  _ Golden brown? Holy shit he’s so attractive. Fuck I’m staring. _

“Oh, no, it’s alright,” he said, slurring his words a bit.

“So, what’s a guy like you doing up here?” The man asked with amusement creeping in his tone. Castiel looked up at him to see that the man’s eyes were actually a mix of forest green and jade and he had light freckles dusting the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Castiel practically had to rip his eyes away from him before responding.

“I just needed to get the fuck away from everyone,”

“Yeah, it’s pretty wild in there,” he said with a light chuckle, “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak-Shurley,” they fell into an awkward silence until Castiel blurted out with a sheepish grin, “Hey, your eyes are really pretty.”  _ Shit, why the fuck did I say that? _ But instead of carefully backing away and rejecting him, Dean laughed and muttered something around the lines of “right back at you” but Castiel was too drunk to notice. They both sat at a table and talked and drank on the balcony for a while until everyone started to leave and everything was calming down. They exchanged flickers and Castiel stumbled down the stairs with Dean. They said goodbye and Castiel turned to see Gabriel leaning against the wall watching Cas with his eyebrows raised.

“Come on, that’s Dean, he’s just a friend,”

“Oh yeah. For sure,” Castiel shot Gabriel a dirty look and Gabriel laughed.

“Also, I take back what I said earlier. You gotta help me clean this shit,” he gestured at all the cups on the floor and empty bottles everywhere. Castiel laughed.

“Fine. But you fucking owe me,”


End file.
